


Ride Me, Love

by 0_TheNonPoet_0



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TheNonPoet_0/pseuds/0_TheNonPoet_0
Summary: Some men just can't take a hint and Tarrant plans to show who his love belongs to.
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Kudos: 125





	Ride Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to stretch my brain.

Tarrant was failing to conceal is snarl as he watched the young lords attempt to woo his Alice. His Alice! He never imagined he would become so possessive of her, but Time has a way of proving people wrong. The bastard! Ever since Alice returned to Underland, she's been pursued by many men and many refuse to back down when she refuses their advances. It annoyed them both, but Tarrant has been feeling the full jealousy of it. He hated every man who looked at her with lingering and lustful eyes. He would watch their eyes wander and stare at what wasn't theirs to look at. If he had it his way, he would have scooped her up in his arms that moment and carried her off. He did try that once, but was quickly berated for it after they left the room. He still feels bad about it. A little. Alice slowly made her way back to Tarrant and sighed deeply. He looked at her and his anger subsided. She was so beautiful.

"I swear, if these men don't back off I going to...ack!" she ranted and placed her head on his chest and breathed deeply. He stroked her long golden hair and held her close. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I guess you're to beautiful for your own good." Tarrant joked. Alice looked up at him and glared. 

"Not funny." she huffed into his shirt. He laughed and pulled her face up to meet his. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink. and Tarrant smiled.

"I have a positively mad idea that might help you." he gave her a wicked grin. 

"Oh yeah? Care to share?" she asked with lust in her voice. 

" Why don't you and I sneak into a spare room and...enjoy each others company for a little bit." he growled into her arm and her heart picked up. She bit her lip and moan slightly at the hunger in his voice. 

"Won't we be caught?" she asked, trying to hide the arousal in her voice. Tarrant bit her ear lightly and she gasped. 

"I'd bet you wouldn't mind that too much, love," she sighed at this and felt her knee go weak. He always found a way to make her go weak from his voice alone. It was truly a talent. 

"Let's make it quick. I don't want anyone to notice that we left for long." He grabbed her by the hand and walked out of the large ballroom and into the long white hallway. They managed to slip into a small meeting room that would normally be used to hold delegations. 

Tarrant did not waste anytime and pinned Alice to the wall and ambushed her with his mouth, sliding his tongue across her soft lips. Alice sighed and opened her mouth to him and their tongues moved together. Alice ran her fingers through his wild curls and pulled enough to cause him to moan, but not hard enough to cause him pain. He groaned and moves his lips to her neck and makes quick work of biting and sucking her smooth skin. Alice moaned and tilted her head to the side to give Tarrant more room to bite at her sensitive skin. She moved her hands to his shirt and attempted to unbutton the top buttons. Tarrant pulled away from her neck and helped Alice with the buttons on his shirt. He shoved his coat and shirt off and his fingers began to unbutton her cream colored blouse. Her top didn't hit the floor before Tarrant's lips began licking and sucking her around her large breasts. She bit her lip and tried to control her heavy breathing. 

"W-wait!" she moaned. Tarrant stopped his movements and looked up at her, eyes dark and dominate. Alice swallowed hard and licked her lips. 

"Shouldn't we move this to the floor?" she asked, knees buckling and toes curling her her boots. Tarrant smirked and helped her down to the floor and continued his work around her breasts. 

Alice moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. He teased and move his tongue around her nipple, but never letting his tongue touch it. Alice whimpered and whined, pushing her breasts out move. Tarrant cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled. Tease. He slowly circled his tongue around her nipple and sucked lightly, enjoying every moan and whimper of pleasure that came from his Alice. His rubbed his thimbled finger rub and tease her unattended nipple as he sucked and licked the other. Alice's eyes rolled back and bit her lip to hold back from moaning too loud. Tarrant switched his attention to her other nipple and continued his work on the free one. 

"Tarrant! Please! I want more!" Alice begged. Tarrant left her breasts and looked her in the eyes as he moved down her body, planting small kisses along the way as he raised her skirt.

He ripped her panties off and stroked her sex with his fingers. Alice whined and spread her legs wider. She felt as though she could die from the longing she had for him. She loved him deeply. As a partner, a friend, and as a lover. She couldn't get enough of him. He licked her clit and she felt a wave of heat travel throughout her body and left her panting and moaning his name. He continued his work on her clit as a slipped his finger into her and she began to buck her hips and and grabbed his hair to pull his closer to her. His tongue circled her clit as a continued to pump his finger in and out as she moaned out into the empty room. She felt her approaching orgasm and and her legs shook and trembled with each lick and thrust of his finger. Alice closed her eyes and felt the wave of her orgasm overcome her and every nerve shot a tingle of pleasure throughout her body as she cried out. 

Tarrant pulled away from her and unbuttoned his trousers. Alice stared at him as he shoved down his trousers enough to show his fully erect member. Alice's mouth watered as she stared at him. All of him. Tarrant smiled and bent down close to her ear. 

"Ride me, love," Alice blushed deeply and and instantly pushed Tarrant on his back. 

He watched her in awe as she raised her skirt and level herself over his cock. She looked so sexy and beautiful. Sweat dripping off her shoulders and mouth open, panting and moaning in pleasure. He could stare at her like this for hours. Alice fully lowered herself onto him and took his cock fully. They both sighed and Tarrant bit his lip. Alice slowly moved up and down on his member and threw her head back in pleasure. 

"You 'ove takin' tha cock, don cha?" Tarrant groaned, letting his brogue slip through. Alice moaned at his words and moved faster. Tarrant groans and grabbed her hips.

"I love it so fucking much! I feel you deep inside me!" she moaned out. 

She wouldn't have dared speaking like that Upland, but she wasn't there anymore, and she was free to say what she wished. Especially in bed. She never had been with another man other than Tarrant, but from what she had heard from her sister, sex between a man and wife was entirely practical. She couldn't think of sex without please or love. She grabbed Tarrant's hands and dug her fingers into his hands. Tarrant began to thrust upward into her and moaned.

"Ur tight lil cunt feels so good, luv," he whispered, watching with joy as Alice moaned louder. 

"It's only yours! Oh please, Tarrant! I'm so close!" she whined and moved her hips faster. 

Tarrant sat up and grabbed her waist as he moved her up and down.

"I'm cumming!" she cried out. He felt her tighten around his cock as her orgasm traveled throughout her body and cry out. 

He bit his lip and felt is own orgasm go through him and he thrusted deep into her as he released. They both sat in silence as they came down from their highs. Alice kissed him and smiled. He returned her smile and placed his head on her chest as he tried to catch is breath. He pulled out of her and kissed her cheek. 

"I think it's fair to say that the whole castle knows who you belong to," he said, giggling at how loud she had been. Alice laughed and played with his hair. 

"I don't think they would have taken the hint any other way." she said. Tarrant laughed held her close to him.

"Perhaps you're right, but how are we go back to the party now?" he asked.

"Want to sneak out and keep our own little party going at home?" she asked, voice full of lust. Tarrant felt his cock twitch.

"Hurry up and grab your clothes, we're going to be late for our party!"

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday I stray further from God :)   
> -Poet


End file.
